Duel Pride
by Chem-Death
Summary: AU: Trunks heads back to the past to warn against the Android threat. This time, he doesn't go alone. Along with him was his father, Vegeta, as they embark a quest to create an alternate timeline free of any horrors their own had suffered. Read as they battle the Androids and beyond. Co-Written by RedHunter87
1. Ch 1: Going Out in Style

**Duel Pride  
****Past Saga**

**Ch 1: Going Out in Style**

_Disclaimer: We own nothing; this is written totally for our enjoyment, and the enjoyment of our readers._

* * *

_764: Past Timeline_

Frieza looked around the planet they just landed on. "What a dump, father. Rocks as far as the eye can see." Frieza focused his cyborg eye in the distance spotting movement. "I believe we have a welcoming committee off in the distance, father. They will provide a nice warm up for my new body while we wait on Goku."

King Cold stood with his arms crossed across his chest. "I still don't see why we had to land, Frieza. It would have been so much simpler to blow the planet up from space and be done with it." King Cold looked like a larger, nastier version of Frieza's second form, down to the horns on top of his head.

"Because, father, I am following your teachings that revenge is best severed in a personal manner. That monkey broke my body, humiliated me, and in return, I will take everything he cares about from him before I kill him slowly," Frieza explained to his father. He turned to the soldiers that had followed him out of the ship. "Spread out, flush out any big power levels that you find, kill any small ones. 10 extra credits for each Human you kill, 20 for any Namek, leave the Saiyans for me."

The soldiers started to spread out but were halted as a blur moved among them. They froze then fell apart into pieces. All but one soldier, who watched in amazement, as his armor fell off bit by bit. He looked around in horror before raising and pointing at the two warriors in blue saiyan combat armor with a white breastplate and white gloves. On the left side of the breastplate of each set of armor was a small logo that read "Capsule Corp". Both of them stood on different rocky formations.

The soldier didn't last much longer as a hand smashed through his chest from behind him. He had time for one gasped "why?" before he fell over dead.

"Must you be so flashy? We have trash to take out, and we don't earn extra style points for how we take it out. You remind me of how I was when I was your age before I grew up," the older warrior scolded the younger.

"And let all my practice with this thing go to waste?" the younger asked as he sheathed his sword back into its scabbard. "No thanks. You know how many times that took me to prefect? Especially that armor bit on the ugly one there? Besides, we might as well have some fun from time to time. You're so damn serious all the time."

"Whatever, let's finish this already. Remember our bet. The loser has to explain this situation to the others." He stepped forward, floating down off the rock. "So, since you are going to lose anyway, why don't you take your pick of who you want to kill?"

"Alright. I heard your stories of what a bad-ass Frieza was growing up, so I think I want to amuse myself with him."

The older fighter crossed his hands over his chest. "Fine, very well." He held out one single hand palm out and charged an energy blast, firing it at not at Frieza or King Cold, but at their ship.

They dodged anyway, leaving a clear path for his energy blast to blow up their ship.

They looked back in horror at the remains of their ship. "Ships don't grow on trees! You shouldn't treat them like that," King Cold scolded his unknown foe. This one had some degree of power, but he still wasn't worried. He tapped the scouter hanging over his right eye and waited for the numbers to come up. 50,000,000. Quite impressive, but not near enough to defeat him or his son, even without transforming which he quite honestly wasn't sure he could still do after all this time.

Frieza took a hard look at both fighters, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the older one. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn it was Vegeta. But, the fighter was too old and too powerful to be Vegeta. He started to question about whom they were when the younger one spoke to him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about my father, not when you have me to deal with."

Frieza tapped his scouter and laughed. "You are only 30,000,000. You will provide a nice warm up for Goku. In fact, I can take you and your father boy without breaking a sweat."

"Is that so Frieza? You didn't learn anything from your time on Namek did you?" the young warrior taunted.

Frieza stopped laughing the mention of Namek, his mind casting back to the golden hair and teal eyes of Goku as he fought him. No! He wasn't afraid of that monkey, and he would kill him and everyone else who stood in his way. "You weren't on Namek, child; I would have remembered such a funny fighter from there. But it is nice to know that I am known to the locals even on a backwater planet such as this one."

"So, are you ready to fight a real Super Saiyan, Frieza? And I am not talking about Goku," the young warrior said as his aura expanded around him. Rocks started to rise in the air as he gathered in power. His hair shifted between purple and gold as he drew in yet more power.

Frieza's scouter beeped rapidly as the power level of the boy warrior in front of him rose. But, he wasn't focused on his scouter. Instead, he was watching this child transform into a Super Saiyan. Not again! Wasn't it bad enough that one monkey was able to transform? Now, he had to kill two of them? He shook his head to steel himself for to the upcoming fight. "It doesn't matter what you call yourself because in a minute you're gonna to be dead!" With that last word, he shot out a powerful energy blast at the still transforming young warrior, smacking him dead on.

When the dust cleared, the teenage warrior stood there unharmed and fully transformed. He glanced over at his father and got a nod in return before going on. "Tell you what Frieza, I didn't even need to transform to kill you, things are just going to a lot quicker since I did so. I have a bet to win after all." He got into his fighting stance. "I figure you have less than five minutes left now."

"A bet? That is all I am too you? I am the great Lord Frieza, most of the galaxy bows to me as their lord. I will not be reduced to a child's bet!" He clinched his hands together as he powered up, the process of drawing energy made much quicker because of his cyborg body. In under a minute, he was at 80% of his max power. "You are right about one thing child; it will take less than five minutes to defeat you. Now boy, it is time for you to die." He raised his hand, a yellow giant energy sphere forming above his head. "I call this my Supernova attack. You should be honored; I have never had to use this attack in a combat situation outside of spars against my family." The attack took a bit of time to charge up which is why Frieza was stalling. "You know if I don't judge exactly the right amount of energy to put into this attack, not only will it wipe you, but it will blow this planet up as well. Which would be a shame since I am here for Goku, not for you." Ah, the attack was ready, and Frieza threw it at the teenager.

Meanwhile, at the same time that the teenager was toying with Frieza, the older fighter stood across from King Cold. "Fool. You would think that you would know more than your brat of a child. At least, enough to know that fighters exist other than yourselves who can raise their power levels in battle, thus making your scouters worthless." He smiled as he shifted his stance. "To show you what a nice person I am, I will help dispose of that." He started to yell as the ground shook around him. His hair shifted to gold as he also transformed into a Super Saiyan. His power spiked rapidly, too rapidly for the scouter to handle as it overloaded and blew up. As soon as it was blown up, the old fighter stopped powering up. He nodded across at his son, indicating that they should begin now.

King Cold was still smiling as he held his hands wide. "You are clearly very powerful, and although I have no idea who you are; you are wasted on a planet as backwards as this one. Come serve me, and I will give you rank, power, planets, riches, whatever it is that your heart desires. There is no need for us to fight and for me to kill someone that could be such a valuable ally."

The older fighter started to laugh. "The old me would have gladly taken you up on your offer, but all I desire now is your death. Because you amuse me, and because I have a bet to win, I will kill you quickly." He raised a hand up palm out, charging another energy blast, this one much more powerful than before.

King Cold looked at the energy blast pointed at him and knew that had to transform to live. Now, to buy a bit of time… "So Saiyan, you are powerful, but your power is nothing compared to my transformed state. If you are a true Saiyan warrior, you want to see me at my best for the glory of the fight." This was the major Saiyan weakness, King Cold knew. They had to fight their foes at their best. They had foolishly allowed Frieza to reach is full power on Namek, and if it weren't for this Super Saiyan Frieza kept going on about, their threat would have ended there. But, even a Super Saiyan couldn't stand up to his higher transformations. Summoning his energy, he started to transform.

The older Saiyan warrior looked on and considered for about half a second. The old him would have allowed it, but the years and the losses had taught him better. Dropping the energy blast, he moved forward interrupting King Cold's transforming with a kick to the face. "Sorry, but I have a bet to win, and letting you transform just will slow things down." Grabbing King Cold's left arm, he applied pressure, breaking it in several places and causing a scream of pain as King Cold lost his focus. Next, he kicked him away, blasting him in the face to stun him. Drawing his arm back, an energy spear beam appeared around it. "God's Breaker!" he said, impaling King Cold through the chest with the energy spear beam. Not wanting to waste any more time, he fired off a series of energy blasts, ending the life of King Cold. He powered down before he turned to check on the fight of his son. It was still going on, so the old warrior returned to his place on the ridge and waited.

The teen didn't even try dodge or even raise a guard, letting the attack hit him full on. The force of the attack pushed him deeper into the ground. Just as the blast appeared to hit the ground, it started to rise again. Slowly it rose, showing that the teenage fighter was totally unharmed as he lifted Frieza's attack above his head with one arm. "Sorry, did you lose this? Here let me return it." He threw Frieza's Supernova right back at him. As Frieza moved to dodge, the teenager moved as well, leaving behind an afterimage to convince Frieza that he was still locked into the throwing pose. He appeared behind the dodging Frieza and grabbed him by the tail spinning him around before throwing him into his own falling Supernova. Raising his hands, he crossed them across his chest before putting them out in front of him. "Burning Attack!" he shouted, firing a big ball of energy into the Supernova, causing it to explode with Frieza inside of it. He powered down as the ball finished exploding raining small pieces of Frieza all over the landscape.

The old warrior watched his son with pride of a father. Still, despite the spectacular finish, he won the bet. "Guess you lose then, son. You have to explain everything to them, and look," he turned and pointed. "They are coming up now."

True to the older Saiyan's words, a group of eight people were flying in the air in their direction. "Geez Dad, they certainly didn't waste any time coming here," the younger one replied. He flew up to meet the group and shouted at them, "Hey, everyone! We are going to move to where Kakarot going to land! Come, follow us!"

The older Saiyan got up and started flying while the younger turn to catch up. The group took a minute to take in what the newcomer said and decided to follow.

The younger managed to catch up to the older while looking at his GPS watch. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't let Mom give you the GPS. How else would you know when and where Kakarot going to land?"

"Because I don't need it. I have no use for it. I was there the first time, remember. Besides, I knew you were going to lose, so it's only fair that you got it."

"Thanks Dad, I feel loads better."

Behind them, Piccolo easily picked up each word they were saying to each other but kept his thoughts to himself.

Once the younger identified roughly where Kakarot was going to land, he dropped out of flight and landed. His father landed just after him. Soon, the rest dropped out of their flight and waited.

The younger one faced them and said in a cheerful voice, "Thank you for coming. Kaka-I mean Goku- should be arriving in about three hours. So, while we wait, I have some refreshments for all of you." As he said the last bit, he searched his inside pocket to get out a capsule bag. Inside were three capsules. He picked out the one on the far right and clicked on it. He tossed it to the ground. A mini refrigerator appeared after the dust settle.

The two newcomers immediately got themselves drinks and waited for everyone else to get their own. After the younger one sipped his, he faced the group. They were looking at him expectantly. Calming his nerves, the younger spoke up. "Since we are waiting, there are some things we have to tell you."

"You can start with who the hell you two are," someone spoke up from the group. It was a short man with hair that spikes up and a severe widow's peak.

"Er, I would like to tell you, but that's for later."

"How did you know my dad?" a child in a Saiyan battle outfit asked. He was confused as to why the young man started to refer to his dad as Kakarot. As far as he knew, only Vegeta did that.

"I heard stories. He knows him more than I do." The younger one gestured to his older partner. "But, please hold all questions till after I'm done. We came here to warn all of you of two very dangerous beings that will appear in three years time.

There was a collective noise of shock from the group.

"A lot of bad things happened. I only heard stories about their first attack," he finished.

"I'll take it from here," the older one told the younger as he stood up.

The younger sighed in relief and sat down.

Now the attention shifted, the group gave the older one a varied expression.

"The first attack was unexpected and most of you either didn't train or not hard enough. We hope to change that. With our warning and our help, hopefully, this world won't fall under the same darkness that ours has. We will be sticking around to train here with you. We can't train in peace in our own timeline, so it is tough to get stronger there."

As the older partner was speaking, the lone pure blooded Saiyan of the group observed him. He had seen himself enough times to know what he looked like and was slightly unnerved to see the similarities with this one. He took notice that his appearance may look just like this one has, and his energy he put off was powerful. It irritated him to find out that it was too powerful and much darker.

The younger warrior picked up the thread of the tale. "On May 12th in the year 767, two powerful monsters appear in the center of West City and start to wreck havoc. Earth's Special Forces assemble to go fight them, but one by one you fall. Finally, it is only Piccolo and Gohan left, and Piccolo falls, causing Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan. But, even the power of a Super Saiyan isn't enough to confront those monsters, and Gohan falls prey to them as well. Vegeta arrives from space too late to fight in the battle, but he arrives in time to save two very important people. I was one of those of people, and I am here today because of his training. "

Gohan felt both elated and crushed at the same time. He had become a Super Saiyan. But, it had taken Mr. Piccolo's death to do so, and in the end it hadn't mattered one bit.

Piccolo interrupted the tale. "But who are you? We want names." Piccolo suspected that if their tale was true, then the older one was Vegeta which made the younger one his son. But, they clearly didn't want to reveal their relationship for their own reasons, so he kept quiet about that part. "Allow me to take some guesses." He pointed at the older warrior. "You are Vegeta from a future timeline." He pointed next at the other warrior. "He is someone that you saved and trained."

The Future Vegeta was surprised by the Namek's bold approach, but he couldn't help but smile. "That's correct, Namek." He waved his hand at the other warrior. "His name is Trunks, and he is a Super Saiyan like myself."

"That isn't possible," Vegeta objected. "The only Saiyans left are myself, Kakarot, and Kakabrat. Also, now myself from another timeline, who's offspring is this Trunks?" Inside, Vegeta was struggling with the idea that everyone was Super Saiyan but him right now. Gohan had the power to transform with the right trigger if their story was to be believed. And, Androids strong enough to defeat Super Saiyans? Madness.

Mirai Vegeta replied, "I know that, and it's hard to believe, but he is. You are going to have to trust me on this one. I would tell you more if I could, but I can't." He smiled at his past counterpart. "You shouldn't worry so much about achieving Super Saiyan, you will reach that goal."

"So what do these Androids want, and who created them?" Tien asked, speaking up for the first time. Vegeta's ego wasn't important now, getting as much information as possible was the only thing that mattered at this moment.

Trunks picked the story back up. "According to my mother, they were after Goku. When they found out that he was already dead, they decided that they were going to wreck the world for their own amusement. They were created by Dr. Gero the creator of the red ribbon army. He wanted revenge, because Goku had wrecked his his army as a small child."

"What do you mean Goku was already dead? He didn't die fighting them?" Tien asked.

Mirai Vegeta shook his head. "He died six months before the Androids arrive of a rare heart virus that targets only Super Saiyans. There was no cure, Bulma tried, but there was nothing she could do. However, in our timeline, his death led directly to a cure."

"We have that cure with us. That is the second reason we came back," Trunks explained. "If he takes it before he gets sick, he will be fine. It is even grape flavored which Bulma told us is Goku's favorite flavor. All of the cures are grape flavored in his honor."

"Since when did you care about Kakarot's survival, other me?" Vegeta asked.

"I personally don't care, but Bulma and Trunks do, so I go along with it," Mirai Vegeta answered. "We plan on staying here for the whole three years with all of you. With our help, your survival rate should go up."

"What about your timeline?" Piccolo asked.

"We left it to Bulma and her daughter to take care of it. Her daughter is very strong, so they should be fine while we are gone."

"I'm going to have a daughter?!" Bulma cried out in shock. "Wow. Who's my husband?"

_Damn, shouldn't have said that_ Mirai Vegeta thought to himself. "Yes, you are. And, I don't want to reveal him right now," he said to her. "I want you to find that out yourself."

"Why aren't you going to tell us?" Yamcha spoke up. "It's obvious it's going to be me."

"Because it would disrupt this time line from its natural course," Mirai replied. He received stares. "I don't mean the Androids! That is what we intended to change, nothing else!" He huffed at them and did his classic folded arms. "Besides, Kakarot should be arriving soon. How much time left, Trunks?"

"Huh? Oh, um, hold on," Trunks said as he checked his watch. "In about two hours and a half."

"That long? How did we win against them in the first place?" Krillin asked.

"You want that tale?" Mirai Vegeta asked. He listened as he received various responses. "Well, my memory's a little fuzzy, but I do remember Kakarot showing up suddenly when things got serious.

I remembered seeing them landing and was unsure how to defeat them with such a ragtag group of Kakarot's friends…"

* * *

_~Mirai Timeline: Vegeta's POV~_

_After seeing the group of Frieza's men start to fly, I had the weaklings take care of them. I knew they weren't worth my time, and despite how weak the humans were, they were stronger than the pathetic mooks of Frieza's. So, with the Namek, Kakabrat, and I, we went to confront Frieza and King Cold. I don't remember how the conversation went, but I do remember fighting King Cold._

_The Namek and Kakabrat teamed up to take down Frieza while I confronted King Cold. The upgrade Frieza had caused them trouble. Kakabrat wasn't doing a very good job of keeping up with Frieza while Namek had to juggle between saving Kakabrat every five minutes and attacking Frieza. Frieza took advantage of Namek and successfully blew up his arm off. Right at that moment, Kakarot showed up._

_He was just in time to see his son getting badly beaten by Frieza. "FRIEZA!" He shouted flashing into his Super Saiyan form as he punched him squarely in the face. King Cold and I stopped fighting as we watched them fight. I never saw Kakarot looking so murderous. Frieza managed to right himself before hitting the ground and glared at the newcomer._

_"I was wondering when you're going to be here, monkey. Now, you will pay for humiliating me!" he yelled at him._

_"No, Frieza." That was all he said when he suddenly showed up right in front of Frieza with his arm right through his chest. I didn't see it happen, and from King Cold's expression, neither did he. "You made a grave mistake in coming here to pick a fight." As a precaution, Kakarot blasted Frieza's head off. He then shook the mecha corpse off his arm and glared at King Cold. "Same goes for you, too."_

_King Cold wasted in no time in transforming into his third form. The force of the transformation blew me back. Kakarot took the time to change the full power of his Super Saiyan form, and they clashed. I could only watch, frustrated by my lack of power to match up. The Namek made sure Kakabrat was fine before flying up to me._

_"We should get ready," he whispered to me._

_"Why? Kakarot seemed to be doing just fine on his own," I hissed back._

_"Even so, I plan on crippling him before he tried to reach his final form. You of all people should know how doomed we are if he was given the chance."_

_"…fine."_

_I ignored the Namek as he charged his attack and focused on the battle. I have to find an opening to exploit. The battle was hard to follow as they traded blows at each other, testing their strengths._

_King Cold and Kakarot broke off from fighting out of breath in three minutes. "You're stronger than I expected, but I fear that you are no match for my final form."_

_"Then, I won't let you reach your final form. I made that mistake once; I'm not about to make it again!" He started his classic Kamehameha Wave attack as King Cold prepared to transform. Kakarot was a little slow in charging his attack, but to his luck, Piccolo had his charged and ready._

_"Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted, breaking King Cold's concentration. The spiraling beam of light hit King Cold's hip, shattering his pelvis. He had just enough time to throw up a beam attack to stop Kakarot's Kamehameha Wave from obliterating him. It was then, I saw my opportunity._

_Quickly, I flew behind King Cold, using his distraction from the pain and the beam struggle to my advantage. I started to charge up my Garlic Gun. I could feel them evenly matched as I worked up to give all of my remaining energy in to my attack. I do not wish to find out who would win. "GARLIC GUN!" I shouted. I could feel King Cold's attack deplete from my shout. Wasting no time for him to regain control, I fired._

_The force from my Garlic Gun caused him to lose focus, and he was burned from both sides. He died screaming from the double attack till he was nothing but a burning corpse. Kakarot returned to his base form as I panted, spent. "Thanks, Vegeta," he said to me._

_"I don't need any thanks from a third class like yourself! I only want him gone as much as you do! Remember, I will someday surpass you!" I told him._

* * *

**Past Timeline: 2 hours later**

"Look there he is!" Krillin said pointing up into the sky where a Saiyan Attack Ball was coming screaming down in their direction.

"Right on time. Amazing," Tien commented.

"Daddy is here!" Gohan said, super excited to see his father after over a year.

The Saiyan Attack Ball crashed right near them and they all made their way over to it. Goku stuck his head out of the Attack Ball looking around. He smiled and waved at them. "Hey, I am happy to see everyone, but how did you know I would be landing here?"

"Because of those two," Piccolo informed him gesturing at Mirai Vegeta and Trunks. "They defeated Frieza and his father, and then they told us exactly where and when you would be landing."

Goku laughed. "Really? That was them then. I was getting ready to come down and join the fight when I felt two massive power levels. I was confused at how I could be sensing Vegeta in two places at once, one of them much stronger than the other. But it is clear that there are two of you," he said looking from Vegeta to Mirai Vegeta. "How does that work exactly?"

"The older one is from the future, daddy," Gohan said as he jumped into his father's arms.

Goku caught him and after a long hug placed him up on his shoulders. "Wow Future Vegeta, what an idea to wrap my head around. You must be really strong with all that extra time to train." He gave one his trademark grins. "Care for a match?"

Piccolo almost fell over from shock. Leave it to Goku to think only of combat at a time like this. "We have bigger problems Goku. They didn't come back to just defeat Frieza and his father, they came back to warn us about an upcoming threat."

Goku's face turned serious at the idea of a threat. "What kind of threat?"

Mirai Vegeta spoke up for the first time since Goku had landed. "If you will follow me over there," he pointed to a rocky formation off to the distance, I will explain further." He turned to Trunks. "Come Trunks, you should be in on this as well."

Trunks nodded. "Understood."

Goku put Gohan down. "Daddy will be right back okay?"

Gohan nodded.

Goku, Mirai Vegeta, and Trunks flew off into the distance landing out of earshot.

"Okay what's up?" Goku asked.

Trunks pulled a capsule out of his jacket and tossed it to Goku. "Take this as soon as you start to feel sick, for your health."

"For my health?" Goku wondered, catching the capsule and putting it away.

"So you don't die of the heart virus you died of in our timeline Kakarot," Mirai Vegeta explained further. "Now, let's all be Super Saiyans."

Trunks nodded. "Right."

Goku shrugged. "Sure."

All three of them transformed. "Now what?" Goku asked.

"Now we attack my father," Trunks explained.

Goku's jaw dropped. "He's your father? But then, who is your mother?" He was trying to wrap his head around the idea of Vegeta being a dad.

"Bulma," Mirai Vegeta said in a one word answer.

Goku almost doubled over laughing when he heard that. "You and Bulma together? That is almost unbelievable."

"But you can't tell anyone or it won't happen," Mirai Vegeta cautioned.

"Yes, and if that happens, I won't be born," Trunks said. "Now let's attack dad." He pulled his sword out.

"Sure thing. You ready, Future Vegeta?" Goku said, getting into his stance.

Mirai nodded. "Let's go, I don't have all day."

Both of them sprung at Mirai Vegeta, only to have their attack easily blocked. He kneed Goku in the gut causing him to double over which he followed up with a kick to the face. At the same time, he caught Trunks sword in his left hand, blasting him away with his right hand.

Goku flipped to his feet and charged again, only to be blasted away.

Mirai powered down as Trunks struggled to his feet, signaling the end of the spar.

Trunks and Goku also powered down.

"I am already aware that Trunks still needs improvement, but you, Kakarot, must improve if you are to give me a good fight," Mirai scolded.

* * *

_A/N: It is funny how things can change in such a short amount of time. We set out to write a totally different story, and it evolved into this. This idea was simply too good to pass up when we saw it. The first chapter came together very quickly after we ironed a couple of things out between us. From RedHunter87 pitching the idea, to this chapter being published took us only a couple of days to write. We can't promise that the second chapter will be anywhere near as quick. We will say that we are super excited to keep writing both this story and A Warrior's Path. We are fully committed to writing both of them. If you haven't read A Warrior's Path, go check it out on RedHunter87's profile._

_Just to clear a couple of things up that we know people will ask. Yes we are going to cover more future time line events, but those also will be told in flashback interspersed throughout the chapters, the meat of the story will take place in this time line. Yes Vegeta and Bulma are together in the future time line, for exactly how that panned out, you will have to stay tuned._

_We will be doing power levels for this story. A quick (or not so quick) explanation of how power levels work within our story._

_Super Saiyan is __**not **__a 50 times boost. The Manga never says that. It only said that Goku was roughly 50 times more powerful after first transforming (note the difference here). There are several times in the show where the 50 times boost doesn't make any sense, and those will be covered __when we do a special chapter on power levels later on.__ The main thing that needs to be understood right now is that without limits to the early forms, there is no reason to discover and seek out stronger forms. A Saiyan could just keep training in base, and sooner or later gather all the power they need to defeat their foe by simply transforming and get the 50 times boost. This is not how the show worked though, which implies that some sort of limits were intended, even if they were never officially figured out._

_So here the basics for the Super Saiyan form..._

_SSJ + 147,000,000_

_73,500,000 max base_

_220,500,000 max power_

_Full boost is granted right away upon transforming into a Super Saiyan for the first time._

_Max base is ½ of the form's boost._

_Min power 2,000,000 required to transform._

_Can't be stacked with the Kaio-ken._

_I got 147,000,000 as the SSJ boost because Goku's power level after transforming was 150,000,000, and his base was 3,000,000 so the math is simple._

_Power levels_

_Future Vegeta: 50,000,000_

_Future Vegeta SSJ: 197,000,000_

_Future Trunks: 30,000,000_

_Future Trunks SSJ: 177,000,000_

_Frieza (Suppressed): 60,000,000_

_Frieza 80% full power: 165,000,000_

_King Cold 2__nd__ Form (Suppressed): 70,000,000_

_King Cold 2__nd__ Form: 150,000,000_

_Goku: 10,000,000_

_Goku SSJ: 157,000,000_


	2. Ch 2: Discoveries

**Duel Pride  
****Past Saga**

**Ch 2: Discoveries**

_Disclaimer: We own nothing; this is written totally for our enjoyment, and the enjoyment of our readers._

* * *

Outside of Capsule Corp: Three Days Later: Past Timeline. 

The discussion wasn't over between the Mirai group and the Z fighters, but everyone needed time to digest this information. For that, Bulma had declared that everyone were invited to Capsule Corp. for dinner. The time spent between them was left to each person. Everyone had arrived except for Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Trunks. Bulma waited for them outside till they finally came and touched the ground.

"Hey, Vegeta! Trunks!" Bulma said, greeting them. "Are you ready to have the finest dinner Capsule Corp. has to offer?"

"I'm only here to discuss certain things, Bulma," he responded.

"Of course, I hope you have plenty of things to tell us. Still, you can't refuse dinner! We made enough for everyone!"

"Come on, dad," Trunks whined. "When was the last time we had a decent meal?"

Mirai Vegeta gave a faint smile. "Boy, I would have blasted you oblivian due to your tone from you if you weren't my son. But, I suppose you made a fair point."

"Great!" Bulma exclaimed. "With that settled, how much do you plan on telling us about the threat that the Androids pose? Are there any weaknesses?"

"They don't have any weaknesses," Mirai Vegeta stated coldly. He couldn't give any sign of their relationship in his timeline. Events had to be allowed to play out as they did in that area.

"Well, do you know where they came from? If we can back track them, we can shut them down before they become a threat."

"Yes, we know the location of their lab. In our timeline, we wiped it off the face of the Earth," Mirai Trunks explained.

Bulma beamed at this. "That is great news. Come and tell us, and we will take care of the Androids before they are even born."

Mirai Vegeta growled. "Look Bulma, that won't do you or any of the others any good. If that's was all, we could have taken care of it while you all were left in the dark."

Bulma blinked for a second, surprised. "...I'm surprised you actually called me Bulma."

"Why the hell was that a surpr...ise…" Mirai Vegeta realized this. _Shit. Well, it's a little late now._ "You earned my respect in our timeline."

"I did? Wow...am I alive in your timeline?" she asked.

"...Yes."

"I built your time machine, didn't I? I also likely designed that armor you were wearing to the battle. I noticed the Capsule Corp. logos on the side of them."

"Yes, mo...I mean, yes mam, you built the time machine," Trunks said as he almost slipped up and called her mom.

"So, why should the Androids be allowed to continue?" she questioned them.

"We have our reasons for doing this," Trunks began to explain.

"Not now, Trunks," Mirai Vegeta cut him off. "That is a talk for later on. Weren't we promised dinner?"

"Of course! Come inside you two," Bulma cheerfully led them to the dinner where they got situated. The entire group of Z-Fighters was there along with Vegeta and Piccolo. Dinner was served and eaten in mostly silence with only small talk going around the table. Finally the plates were cleared away and everyone sat back down.

Mirai Vegeta decided it was time and got their attention. "We decided to be more honest of our intention than the recent afternoon, but there are conditions that would work out for the favor of both timelines. We will only answer those questions that would help your mission of defeat of the Androids. In exchange, we require certain assistance."

"We did come back to warn you about the Androids, and to give Kakarot the heart meds," Trunks followed that up.

"But we had other reasons. The Androids here aren't really our fight or our main goal," Mirai Vegeta explained.

"So you lied to us?" Vegeta asked, feeling annoyed about the time wasted. "Why should we believe anything you say now?"

"Not lied, we just left some things out. Our world is covered in darkness, and we can't train safely there, but it isn't because of the Androids. We took care of them a long time ago," Mirai Vegeta informed everyone.

"Wow...you beat the Androids? But, you said that a Super Saiyan isn't any match for them," Gohan pointed out. Just how strong were they? He had noticed that Mirai Vegeta had easily taken his father down on the battlefield and he was also a Super Saiyan.

"It is true that a Super Saiyan isn't strong enough to beat the Androids. So we found a way, well, dad found a way to go beyond the Super Saiyan," Trunks explained.

That was met with stunned looks by everyone but Goku. "I knew it," he said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I knew there was something beyond just a Super Saiyan. I have been thinking since they told us that a Super Saiyan wasn't enough. I was thinking about how the Super Saiyan could be the legendary warrior yet still lose to a pair of Androids," Goku explained. "So I knew there had to be something beyond that what we know as a Super Saiyan is only the start."

"He is correct," Mirai Vegeta told the others.

"I want to know more about this darkness that covers your world currently," Piccolo said.

"Five years after we beat the Androids we received some visitors, They were looking to collect energy from strong fighters. Naturally, there were only three of us left and we fought hard, but even working together we failed to overcome this threat. Things were bad again, but they got worse," Mirai Vegeta answered.

"His name is Majin Buu, and he is an unstoppable monster that makes the Androids look like windup toys," Trunks said as he picked up the thread of the story.

"If he is so unstoppable, how are you still alive?" Tien questioned them.

"Majin Buu acts like a spoiled child, a spoiled child with the powers of a monster," Trunks explained. "We are only alive because he likes to play with us. The three of us are the only people on the planet capable of living through his playtime. He doesn't really care about killing us. He would rather hurt us. Even though he has the mental abilities of a child at times, he is just currently too powerful for us to defeat."

"That sounds horrible, but how come you haven't been able to outsmart him?" Krillin asked.

"Plans don't matter when the foe you are fighting can come back from any damage you can deal to him. I shot an energy wave right through his chest, a blow that would have killed any other fighter, and he just closed the hole and kept fighting like it was nothing. As much as I hate to admit it, we are nothing but playthings to him," Mirai Vegeta admitted.

Vegeta understood what his future-self was talking about the most. It reminded him the time during his service under Frieza. Not the mission really, he enjoyed those too much, but he was a plaything to him whenever he actually seen him or forced to interact. He hated those 'accidental' meetings with a passion and vowed to get stronger. Now that he got three Saiyans ahead of him, he's ready to show them what he can do.

"How come you didn't use the Namekian dragonballs to wish everyone back after you defeated the Androids?" Bulma questioned them. "If I could build a time machine, I surely could have built a spaceship."

"We didn't know the location of New Namek," Mirai Vegeta answered. "One of the reasons we came back was to get that location from you."

"And to borrow a spaceship," Trunks added. "That would save us a lot of time. We are hoping that someone in Otherworld is strong enough to defeat Majin Buu."

"That is the backup plan if we can't find a way to get strong enough here," Mirai Vegeta confirmed.

"What do you need from me?" Bulma asked them.

"Gravity machines for starters. You need to make enough for everyone to train in. We won't let the Androids terrorize this timeline if it comes to that, but you all need to be ready to fight that battle yourselves. It is an important stepping stone in terms of getting ready for the real threat," Mirai Vegeta explained.

"Are those the only threats we'll face?" Piccolo asked them.

"No, but we can't tell you everything," Mirai Vegeta answered.

"Why not? You have told us a lot already," Tien objected.

"Because some events in this timeline must be allowed to play out exactly as they did in our timeline," Mirai Vegeta explained.

"Doesn't sound like it made much difference," Yamcha said.

"We made this timeline, didn't we?" Mirai Trunks said, glancing at his father. "The difference now is that you all have three years to train to our strength which did not happen to our timeline. We hoped that this timeline would be better prepared against the threats we faced in ours and improve each other timelines."

"I already mentioned earlier how this timeline can help us," Mirai Vegeta continued. "Now, to help yours." He shot a glare at Goku. "Oi, Kakarot. Weren't there a _few_ things you forgot to teach to the rest of your friends?"

"M-me?" Goku asked, slightly confused as to what he could be talking about.

"Yes. I'm not sure if my memory is going away or not, but I recalled seeing a red aura you used to fight me the first time I came to earth. Since you have no need for it, why don't you teach your earthling friends that since they need it more than you. Perhaps your Namek too would like to know."

"Oh! You're talking about Kaio-Ken! Man, it has been awhile since I used it. Yeah, I did stop using it since Super Saiyan was a lot better." Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head. He turned to face Piccolo. "But, didn't King Kai teach you when you're training there?"

"We didn't stay as long as you have Goku, and he never bothered to teach us," Piccolo answered. "Don't you think I would have used it on Namek if I knew how?"

"Oh right. Good point," Goku said with a laugh. "I was so busy that it slipped my mind."

"Also, I want to learn instant transmission from you," Mirai Vegeta told him.

"Why?" Goku questioned.

"It provides a huge tactical advantage in battle."

"It does?"

"Really, Kakarot, do you think before you open that big mouth of yours?"

"I would also like to learn. If my dad can do it, so can I," Mirai Trunks said.

"You aren't leaving me out either," Vegeta added. "I won't allow my future-self have all the glory."

"We can't have too many knowing this or using it," Mirai Vegeta pointed out. "Although, I wonder if it could be use as a way to get out of a dangerous situation."

"What you're thinking?"

He pointed out to the rest of the fighters. "I just thought that they could bail out when things get too tough and prepare for a random surprise attack, jump back in to attack and then leave before getting injured. Really, there's a lot of useful things that could be done with IT that have nothing to do with fighting…."

"Look, most of you died in the very first battle with the Androids," Trunks explained. "My dad only lived because he was landing as the battle happened, and he saw Gohan go down so he didn't engage the Androids."

"Right, if one or more of you had known instant transmission you could gathered the others up and lived to fight another day," Mirai Vegeta, followed up on what his son was saying. "That being said, we don't need everyone knowing how to do it. There are more important things for you to be learning. The Kaio-ken will be of more use to you."

"Does anyone else feel like training right now?" Goku asked. "I can't wait to get ready for the Androids, and for the threats beyond them."

"Wait, I want to see the levels beyond Super Saiyan first," Vegeta said.

"Fine, but we will need to go outside for that," Mirai Vegeta stated.

Everyone went over to an open area on Capsule Corp grounds.

Trunks clinched his fists as he transformed into a basic Super Sayian.

"How are you so much more powerful as a Super Saiyan than I am?" Goku asked him.

"It's because I have unlocked forms beyond the basic Super Saiyan," Trunks explained. "Dad is even stronger than I am."

"I could have killed both Frieza and his father without even transforming," Mirai Vegeta told the others.

"Without transforming? Impossible," Vegeta stated.

"All of you attack me," Mirai Vegeta stated. "None of you can land a single hit on me. If any of you can hit me in the face, I will teach you whatever you want to know."

Goku's eyes lit up at that. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Your on,"

"Hey hold on…" Bulma protested. "You can't fight here."

"Relax, they won't be able to do any damage. That would require being able to land a hit," Mirai Vegeta assured her. "I won't fight back."

Goku attacked first only to watch as his every blow was easily dodged by a calm Mirai Vegeta.

"Come on Kakarot, you can do better than that. Look I won't use my hands," he said as he put his hands behind his back.

But despite his best efforts, Goku couldn't lay a single finger on Mirai Vegeta. Finally he powered down. "Fine you made your point. I believe that you could have beaten Frieza and King Cold without transforming. Why did you transform then?" he asked.

"He didn't want to take any chances with King Cold transforming," Piccolo guessed.

"Correct Namek," Mirai Vegeta confirmed.

"Can we go back to seeing the other Super Saiyan forms now please, Mr. Mirai Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Of course," Of all of the other fighters, he had the most respect for the spawn of Kakarot as the boy had found the strength within him to transform when pushed.

He transformed into the Ascended Super Saiyan form as his muscles bulked up by about 50%. "This is the Ascended Super Saiyan form. It has two major flaws. Can anyone guess what those are?"

Gohan raised his hand.

"Yes, Gohan."

"You use up a lot of energy to maintain that form, and your slow because of the muscles," the Half-Saiyan answered.

"Very good, correct on both accounts. So I had to learn to go one step further," Mirai Vegeta went on. He relaxed, his muscle size returning to normal even as his power spiked to the point that everyone had to take several steps backwards and shield themselves with their aura.

Yamcha and Tien stood in front of Bulma, shielding her with their bodies and auras.

"So much power…" Vegeta said. "How can you have that much power and it not be enough?"

"This is called the Full Power Super Saiyan. I call it that because I can use my full power with none of the drawbacks that Gohan mentioned," Mirai Vegeta explained. "But I still need to get stronger if I want to defeat the threat that is Majin Buu."

"About that…" Goku began.

"Go on, Kakarot."

"I wasn't going to mention it since no here is ready, but you two are. There is a chamber where you can get an entire year's worth of training in a single day. But you can only enter twice in your lifetime, and the environment is very harsh and unforgiving. I went in for a month as a child, and I almost died several times."

"I will do it," Mirai Vegeta said. "Whatever risks I have to take to get stronger are worth it."

"We will do it...together. Just like always dad," Mirai Trunks corrected.

"Of course, son," Mirai Vegeta said.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Things got busy and the story wasn't getting much attention for me to focus on it. My co-writer, RedHunter87, suggested smaller word count, so we are more able to get the chapters out faster._

_We haven't given up on this story, and with the shorter chapters, we will strive to update as often as possible. Just remember that this is a side project for us as we each have our own stories to focus on. We are also co-writing A Warrior's Path on RedHunter87's profile._

_On to how the Ascended Super Saiyan (ASSJ) and Full Power Super Saiyan (FPSSJ) forms work._

_ASSJ + 375,000,000 _

_187,500,000 max base_

_562,500,000 max power_

_This form is 50% of FPSSJ at the cost of a small amount of speed, because of increased muscle mass. Usually this reduced speed isn't noticeable, unless fighting against foes of roughly equal strength. Maintaining this form takes a great toll on the body as it uses energy a lot faster than the standard SSJ or FPSSJ do. As with the Super Saiyan form, it can't be stacked with the Kaio-ken. _

_A note about the Super Kaio-ken that Goku does in the anime. It is just anime filler. It is never shown in the manga, nor does he ever use it again. Therefore in our eyes it doesn't really exist, since it never really happened. _

_The Full Power Super Saiyan form grants a + 750 million boost on top of the base power of the Saiyan. _

_FPSSJ form is unlocked by 1) being able to maintain the Super Saiyan form outside of combat for sustained periods of time, without suffering any energy loss. 2) Being able to transform calmly, 3) being able to suppress the natural anger and blood lust that comes with the transformation. _

_As with the other forms it can't be stacked with the Kaio-ken. Using this form results in no loss of speed. Once mastered FPSSJ can be maintained for as long as wanted. This form is also known as a Mastered Super Saiyan._

**Reviews**

**James1996**

Great start so far it is as good as A Warrior's Path. I also agree with the SSJ boost the whole 50x nonsense never made sense to me. It is also similar to the author of bringer of death's SSJ boost nice comparison huh (grins).

**C-D:** Thank you. Is it our "A Warrior's Path" story or someone else? As for SSJ boost, that was the inspiration of RedHunter87.

**RH:** Thank you. We are sorry that it took us so long to do a second chapter. We will be much faster (not that we could be slower) with our next chapter. That is a promise. I agree that the 50X boost also makes no sense. I also read the Bringer of Death story, but that isn't where I got my idea from. I happen to agree with their theory (though not their numbers), but I had always had this idea kicking around in the back of my head. When I started to write fan fiction stories of my own, I sat down and worked out my power level system. I have through Super Saiyan Four worked out already. I am not even sure I will ever use Super Saiyan Four in my stories, but it was easy to work out after I had the first three Super Saiyan forms worked out. I was the one that convinced C-D to use the system, not only in our combined stories, but in her stories going forward.

**Guest**

great oneshot

**C-D:** It's not a oneshot. We planned on getting more chapters out and hadn't gotten around it till now.

**RH:** As she says, it wasn't a one shot, we just took forever to getting around to writing a second chapter. That is our fault. We just hit upon the shorter chapters idea a few days ago. I like to write long chapters, so this is a bit of a change for me.

**I-Love-Trunks1**

I love how Vegeta survived in the future, and also had Bulla. Trunks is my favorite character. Is Gohan alive in the future? I hope he is. I thought it was really sad when he died. I hope he and Trunks are best friends. Could you please make this a slash story and have future Gohan and future Trunks go out with each other? I love that pairing. Could you please make Trunks submissive? I love submissive Trunks.

Could you please continue writing this story? I love it so much! I hope you haven't abandoned it. I hope you keep writing it.

**C-D:** Sorry, but no. Gohan isn't alive in the future, but perhaps the Namekian Dragon Balls would bring him back. Both timelines are being explored in this story, so perhaps future Gohan would make an appearance either in the otherworld or by DB. Unfortunately, no, this isn't a slash story. I have mix feelings regarding to this particular slash anyway. If someone wants to make a fanfic story using this as an idea that's fine as long as the credit of where the idea came from is credited to this.

I am sorry it took us this long to get the second chapter out, but I'm glad you love it so much. As you can see here, it isn't abandoned, merely delayed. The third chapter should come quicker.

**RH:** I don't write slash stories. I have no idea how to even go about doing so honestly, nor do I have the desire to learn to do so. Gohan isn't alive in the Future. If you want a story where Future Gohan lived (also not a slash story), I direct you to my story DI.

We are sorry it took us so long to do a second chapter. It won't take us near as long as to write the third chapter. That I promise you.

_Power Levels_

_Mirai Vegeta: 250,000,000_

_Mirai Vegeta SSJ: 424,000,000_

_Mirai Vegeta ASSJ: 625,000,000_

_Mirai Vegeta FPSSJ: 1 billion_

_Mirai Trunks: 185,000,000_

_Mirai Trunks SSJ: 327,000,000_

_Mirai Trunks ASSJ: 560,000,000_

_Goku: 10,500,000_

_Goku SSJ: 157,500,000_

_Gohan: 4,000,000_

_Piccolo: 5,000,000_

_Vegeta: 7,000,000_

_Tien: 750,000_

_Krillin: 625,000  
Yamcha: 575,000_


End file.
